Brother of a Magician
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto was found by Hisoka after he finally snapped, killing a mob of attacking villagers. He asked Hisoka to become his brother. Hisoka agreed. What will happen to our favorite blond shinobi and pink haired magician? No known pairings, takes place 4 years before the series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Schools going to start in just two days! (Crying silently) So I won't have much time to write (whispers to his self "Stupid advanced classes! AAAAHHHH") So I have no idea when the next chapter for any story will be coming out.

Well, I've been working on _Naruto the Insane,_ _Leaving the Chaos, Naruto, Son of the Kyuubi, I'm Naruto and I promise I'm not Broken, Naruto goes to London and Friends Between Worlds_ (Naruto One Piece).

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Prologue

Hisoka walked along the streets of an interesting island he found. Many people here knew a variation of nen, even the young children. They could also use it in many ways that Hisoka himself had never seen. But that's not what was drawing him down this particular street. Instead it was the smell of blood. And lots of it. A pleasant (for him) smile graced his face. Oh, the smell was just so delicious! And mixed in with all the fear filling the air? It was... _fantastic_! Hisoka has a look of pleasure in his eyes now.

And then he saw what was actually going on.

There was a kid, no older than seven. There were people with pitchforks charging him. There were other people on the ground - bleeding. The boy looked to be on the brink of insanity. Hisoka watched calmly as the little blood-covered boy lashed out at the people that attacked him. No hesitation to kill. Too bad his fighting style is weak. He seemed to be just using brute strength. Still, he was able to take down so many. That was impressive in and of itself. Oh yes, Hisoka had found a wonderful fruit to pick later. It tempted him to just pick it. Eat it. Crush it. Look, it's even coming closer to be plucked from it's safe branch just meters away from the clown.

The blond looked up at Hisoka, head cocked and almost-insane eyes narrowed.

"Take me away." He said, voice soft but commanding. Hisoka raised one elegant eyebrow.

"And why should I do that?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. The blond grew the same smirk on his own mouth before it turned into a small smile. His eyes filled with humor and just the right amount of insanity. A small blush grew on his face. Not one of embarrassment but more one of joy and happiness. (1)

"Because, I can fight you later on. Besides, we're both alone." He licked one of his blood-covered fingers. This made Hisoka eye-smile like a certain cyclops we all know and love.

"I guess you can come with me! Besides, you're too cute to leave here!" Naruto's eyes closed as well as he smiled pleasantly.

"If you act too much like a pervert I will attack you and try to kill you!" He said happily and with childlike playfulness. Oh yes, Hisoka liked this kid.

"Don't worry. You can be my little brother! I'll even teach you how to use cards!" Hisoka said. His eyes opened and he stood up straight - at some point he began crouching down to the blonds height… wonder when…

"Anyways, my name was Uzumaki Naruto, but if I'm gonna be your little brother I need your last name!"

"Well Naruto-kun, I don't have a last name! So I guess I should have your last name be mine!" Hisoka said with childlike glee. Naruto's eyes sparkled with the information.

"Yay! So what's your name?" He asked, excited to know his new big brother's name.

"Uzumaki Hisoka."

* * *

"Good job Naruto! Your nen's doing great!" Hisoka said to his adopted brother Naruto. By now they have been together for two years. The first month of this time was just getting to know each other. Not the type where you question someone about their life but more just being near the other person. They learned each other's quirks and triggers. Hisoka's trigger was people with untapped potential. Naruto's was the words demon and monster. Hisoka learned this the hard way.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hisoka were walking through a town to grab some ramen - something that one Hisoka knew Naruto liked it decided to try some and fell in love with. They couldn't eat it too much anymore because of the few towns that had any good stuff and for the fact that it wasn't healthy and didn't give them enough energy to train for long periods of time. Everything was going smoothly until-_

_"Did you hear about that monster that's been terrorizing Sundruc city?" Some lady said to another one - most likely her friend. Naruto flinched and began releasing bloodlust. Hisoka raised one eyebrow at his brother, questioning his fir what was going on. Naruto didn't respond, didn't even notice he was being stared at. That was another thing that surprised Hisoka. Naruto had always known when he was being watched. He knew what the person was feeling when they looked at him and he always responded - in his mind - in the appropriate manner._

_"Yea, I heard some Hunter was coming to kill it soon before anyone else died." Naruto's bloodlust increased two fold when she said kill. It was just enough to send a shiver down Hisoka's spine. Now, this shiver was more of excitement then fear, but it still did._

_The woman was about to say something before she felt a feeling of dread fill her. She turned and saw a little blond boy with red, angry eyes looking at her._

_"Monster? Why do all of you talk of monsters? Is it really the monster, or is that you." The blond boy said, venom filing his voice. The two women stared at him with surprise and fear filing their eyes._

_"W-what are you talking about? The monster killed dozens of people! Even children! And it isn't human. Could even be a demon." The first one said, arrogance being the donating tone in her voice with only a little amount of fear left. Of course, this sent Naruto completely off the edge._

_He snapped._

_And so did get neck._

_One moment and the little boy was at least twenty feet away and then he had her body in grasp and blood splattered over his hands and face from when the lady's skin broke. The other one screamed in fear and shouted that he was a monster, just like the one that Hunter was going to kill. She too was dead within a second._

_"I'm not a monster," he said. "that's you."_

_Naruto turned and walked away, still not noticing Hisoka's gaze on him. It was a gaze was of pure excitement over what his brother could become rather than the one of surprise it used to be, but it was all the same._

_"Come on Aniki. I want ramen!" Naruto said, going back to his normal self as though he hadn't just killed anyone._

_'He will become very strong.' Hisoka thought to himself. 'I just need to remember to be careful around him... fun.'_

_End flashback_

Ah, good times. Though there was one time Hisoka tested Naruto by saying demon and monster around him. He got off with just a glare and was ignored until he apologised.

"Aniki, do you want to try the Hunter exam next year? I mean, it could help with your job! And I kinda want to test my power. So, can we?" Naruto asked, his childlike voice filling the air. Anyone listening wouldn't even be able to tell he was a murderer! Not that anyone was listening.

Hisoka thought for a moment before agreeing.

"It would help... and it's not like we have anything better to do... okay. The next one is coming up in about nine months, so we will have to wait for some time... oh well. You can help me in the genei ryodan until then! Just so you get some experience with fighting people besides me or little weaklings." Naruto jumped for joy - literally - and danced around the room. Oh, the exams were in for some hell.

* * *

1- who here has read the manga Number by Tsubaki Kawori? Well, its the part where Toneriko asks someone how he wants to die. It's in chapter 22 around page 9 - depends on where you're reading it.

I hope it wasn't too short! I've been trying to get out longer chapters but still having them come out often (not working now is it?) so... yeah...

_**CHECK MY POLL!**_

Oh, and also review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! Aren't you so happy? My dad finally fixed to computer and I rushed to get this out on the first. Did I do good? Do I get a cookie?

Anyways, I've actually been depressed lately (Jade, if you're reading this, sorry I didn't tell you.) I'm not gonna tell you why because you probably don't care, but I just hope it doesn't effect my writing. Well, I hope you like the story!

* * *

**RiDDicK0011**- glad you like it! And, I don't want to abandon any of my stories, so don't worry about it!

**roboguy45**- How could I not? It's HISOKA!

**DarkCielo20**- Glad you like it! But don't you think they would make amazing brothers? Hisoka has red hair (like an Uzumaki) and Naruto would have soooo many more pranks if he was able to use his chakra like that!

**Rukicookies** (Guest)- I'm planning on NaruKillu. I have two other stories with NaruHiso and KilluGon in the future (seme and uke not decided yet)

**Dars D. Devillions-** Sorry it's taking so long...

Lara (Guest) - so happy you like it! And that you think I write well (I'm not too sure of that myself, so thanks for the confidence boost!) and you're grammar was close to perfect! So don't worry about it!

**HeartlessNobody13**- So glad you like it! And thanks for reading my other stories!

**AnimeFreak71777, CookieMafiaBoss, seirei (Guest), 917brat, vergilhellsing** - Well, here it is!

Wow... So many review! Thank you all!

Sorry it took so long... Just blame it on my stupid computer for breaking. And on homework.

Giant thanks to **kieran aitken** for writing the fight scene for me! You all should check out his stories!

Chap. 2

Getting to the exam site was just so easy it wasn't even worth fully mentioning. Turn here, go there and voila, there you were at a small business building. Then you just wait in a crowded room three stories up for hours, maybe even days. The only semi interesting thing was a guy with juice coming over to poison Naruto. Naruto drank it, wanting to see the guy's face when nothing happened. Then something actually happened. A guy entered the room, claiming to be the first examiner.

Really, there wasn't anything eye-catching about him. His hair was a light brown and messy looking, he had a normal white t-shirt and dark green shorts. He was well muscled, but that was normal for some types of hunters.

"Alright everyone, you just have to follow me to the next stage, got that?" He said in a bored tone. Then he turned and jumped out the window. Some people hesitated before jumping out while others just went right to it. Only two people stayed behind. Naruto followed behind the examiner at a slow pace - 7 mpr - with a sleepy look on his face. Then he yawned. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. They ran for only seven hours before reaching the second exam site. Now, this is where things got interesting.

"You're really weak, arent you? Just two knives? And they aren't even sharp. How sad." Hisoka said to the second stage examiner. The man with long, spiky blue hair and a open green vest glared back at him, there is also bandages on both his wrists as well as sporting some bright red pants. He, too, was very muscled, more than the last person. This is the point Naruto fell out of his trance like sleep.

The examiner - Togari - growled and attacked Hisoka. Naruto started narrating the fight in his mind.

'Oh? What's this? Togari is dashing straight towards Hisoka with one of those knives slipped into his belt and the other in his palm. 'If he's trying to hide it he's doing a bad job of it.'

Naruto's eyes drifted across to Hisoka 'Ha it looks like Hisoka is about to fall asleep, how can an examiner be this pathetic, he's not even... wait...' at that moment, Togari lowered himself to the ground as he was dashing to Hisoka while gradually drifting to his right.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what Togari was going to do next before continuing his narration. 'Okay Togari is shifting his weight to his right foot meaning that with the knife in his left hand he will attempt a stab or-' at that moment Togari reached Hisoka and planted his right foot forward, thrusting his left hand towards Hisoka's throat. 'Dumb move, bud. You're open.'

Hisoka stepped forward as the knife sailed by his throat, his dead eyes locked with Togari's and he smiled. 'Wonder what Hisoka is gonna do now. Maybe a kick to the chest or a punch... hope he'll just slit his throat and get it over with.'

Time slowed briefly for Naruto as he saw the events playing out 'Definitely kicking him in the chest. Wait, nii-san is raising his leg too far for a chest kick, is he going for his face? He is!' Hisoka's foot connected with Togari's face. 'Blue hair is thrown back from the force of the kick and smacks into the wall at the other side of the room! The crowd looks on with anticipation and interest. Now Hisoka is sauntering his way over to blue hair with his amazingly damned creepy smile. Now he's pulled out his joker card and licked the edge of it as his smile grows! He's so awesome!' As Hisoka grew closer Naruto couldn't help but groan at how long he was taking ('Damn it, I wanna fight!') and he began to tap his foot in anticipation.

Togari groaned as he felt his face and he knew his nose was broken, 'So Blue isn't going down yet and, judging by the fact he jumped up, now he's light headed. Easy win.' Naruto just sighed as he held his head in his hand. Parting his fingers Naruto smiled 'Blue is going serious? Both blades? And now Hisoka... still has one card. Prepare to be beaten, Blue.'

Togari spat out a blob of blood 'Charging at Hisoka again? Geez does this guy not learn, Hisoka is still walking towards Togari who is spinning his knives... what's that going to do? Hisoka has stopped with the creepy smile, good,' Naruto's eyes then drift downwards towards Hisoka's hand 'he's flipping the card in between his fingers and he's eyeing up Togari's feet?'

'Hisoka's moving! To the... right!' In that moment Hisoka became a faint blur, even if just for a second. 'He's grinning like a mad man!' it was true Hisoka was grinning happily as he moved to Togari's side 'He's throwing the card! Oh, nothing beats Hisoka's cards for sharpness and strength! Die Blue, DIE!' The card flew through the air aimed for it's target. 'The tendons, he's going for the tendons.'

Togari fell to the ground in a scream of pain and glared at Hisoka with barely restrained rage. "You should get stronger and challenge me again. Ripen and come after me." Hisoka then turned away, going over to sit down against the wall while avoiding all contact with everyone else.

Some of the contestants went to help the beaten up examiner while others just stood back, not caring. it went on like this for quite a while, actually. Until some blimp came down from the clouds. A bean-headed guy came out, taking away Togari and telling Hisoka that he wasn't allowed to continue. The hunter wannabes stood farther away from Hisoka as he was told this, though there wasn't any reason to. Hisoka just took it in stride and walked off into the woods. In the mean time, Naruto ran up to the bean person and asked if he would be able to drop out, even though it wasn't allowed. The bean person, taking pity on a little boy who just seemed so innocent, let him. He was reworded with a giant smile as the boy ran off into the woods, following the red head. The bean person was about to stop him from going that way until Naruto - right before getting to the tree line - sprinted away. The guy sighed before turning back to the contestants and announcing what would happen now.

"Why'd you follow me?" Hisoka asked, his ever present smile still on his face. "There were so many people you could have picked. They were already ripe…" He trailed off, a lustful look on his face.

"And what would you do with out me here?" Naruto questioned.

"... True." They both knew he would kill just as many if not more than the amount Naruto would be able to get at when in that exam. Naruto wanted to have that chance.

"Besides, there's no reason for me to get a card if you don't have one! We have enough money! And where could I go? I'm still too young to travel on my own!"

"Of course. I had forgotten." They both knew Naruto's story wasn't true. It was long ago when they found about his separation anxiety.

Flashback

"Ototo, I'm going out for a bit. There's a mission from my group. Just keep practicing with your nen!" You could hear the little heart at the end of Hisoka's words.

"Okay! When you get back, I'll have this mastered! Count on it!" Hisoka sauntered out the door.

"I'll be back before tomorrow evening. Have fun!" Naruto got back to working on his nen.

A few hours later and he went to bed, feeling proud of his progress and ultimately deciding that he couldn't get anything else done with how tired he was.

And he dreamed. Something that hadn't happened in quite a while.

He dreamed a peaceful dream. Dreamed of some of the people in his old home. The ones who had protected him, the ones who were kind, the ones he made friends with. Dreamed of what they did together, how happy he was with them.

Dreamed of when they left him.

First it was one of the two ANBU to take care of him, Neko. He had always brought little things for Naruto to play with. One day he just stopped coming altogether, replaced with a person who didn't stop the mobs of civilians and shinobi from attacking.

He was the first to leave. But not the last.

The next was the other ANBU, Inu. He would play with Naruto from time to time. Then it was a shopkeeper that actually helped Naruto out whenever she could. After that was the little girl Naruto would go play with whenever she could get away from her overprotective parents. There were a few - a very few - others, but the most memorable one was from right before Naruto met his adopted brother. It was a nice woman, six months pregnant, that would always make or buy clothing for Naruto as well as make him food whenever she had some to spare. She had been widowed not a month after finding out she was pregnant when her husband, a ninja, was killed in the line of duty.

And now her and her unborn baby were dead. Killed for helping him.

And now the last person to care for him had left.

She abandoned him, just like everyone else.

"They'll all abandon you. Even your so called brother. He hates you, you know. To eat his food, use up all his hard earned money, sleep in his space, why wouldn't he? You're useless. They'll all leave. They always do. Just give up." Said a Naruto wearing red instead of orange. He had a cruel look in his eyes, like he wanted to hurt something. It wasn't far off from the normal Naruto's look, but his was more of a 'I want to destroy your mind' kind instead of 'I want to make you bleed to death'

"No…. not nii-san. The others were bad people, leaving me. But not nii-san. Nii-san's strong."

"And you're weak. What use does he have for you? You're useless trash."

"NO! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HISOKA-NII-SAN WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME! HE-" Naruto jolted awake, sitting up straight before being pushed down.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, looking unnaturally worried. Nails that had grew and sharpened were pointed at his jugular.

"You aren't allowed to leave." Naruto lifted his eyes to meet Hisoka's. "Ever." They burned with pain shadowed anger.

"And I won't. Why would I leave such a beautiful little fruit?" He asked, smiling. The pressure to his neck didn't lessen in the slightest.

"Nii-san, you can never leave me. I will hunt you down with all my power if you try."

"I promise. I will never leave your side. No reason to worry, ototo." The claws stayed there for a moment longer before shrinking as Naruto's hand fell back to his side.

"Good. Now, will you get me food? I'm hungry~" Naruto said, wining and back to his normal self.

"Of course. And you have to show me your progress!" He said. They fell back into their normal routine

End Flashback

"Well, what should we do now?" Hisoka though for a moment before making his decision.

"I actually schedule a match for me at Heavens Arena… I wonder if anyone has ripened yet? I'm tired of picking green fruit." Naruto smirked, knowing just how much that bugged his older brother.

"I'm sure someone has. It's been a while." Hisoka hummed in thought.

And then they were on their way to Heavens Arena.

* * *

There it is! I hope to get my other stories new chapters as soon as possible! Just have to finish my essay...

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also review!


End file.
